Fairy Tail and Frozen: The Long Journey Home
by JellalDSlay
Summary: (Post X794). Fairy Tail's strongest team has been requested by Jellal Fernandes to go on a mission ordered by the New Magic Council after a mysterious letter was found. It was later revealed to be a plea from a servant to help the heir, Elsa, control her magic. Now it's up to mostly Gray to help her out, along with their fellow friends. (Occurs after "Let it Go")
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone! This is my First FanFic, but feel free to add comments and all. I got bored so I just thought of a creative idea and then just went along and that's how I ended up with this crossover.**

 **Few things to know: I've only watched Frozen ONCE, so I may miss out A LOT of details. Second, This occurs after X794 in Fairy Tail. I read the manga and the anime lots of times so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"What the HECK IS THIS PLACE?!" a male's voice screamed.

"Shut up Natsu, you're being obnoxious." a deeper male's voice rang out.

"Oh so you're telling me to shut up Freezer Brains?"

"Shut up! Both of you!" a female's voice harshly said before a collision of heads was heard.

Nearby, a hooded male with blue hair and a red tattoo on his right face sat nearby, smiling as he heard the familiar voices. He wore a high-collared cloak, with plated armor wear inside, along with dark pants that bear the guild that he was part of, Crime Sorcière. He had put up his hood, just in case anyone saw him before the voices of the group did.

 _You all are finally here_. He thought. He stood up as he heard the sounds of shoes come closer. Then, he saw them. _Fairy Tail's Strongest Team._ He thought. _Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy._

"It's been a while, Jellal." the female with crimson hair and sparkling armor said.

"Yes it has, Erza. Thank you for coming on this mission. I'm sorry if I diverged you all from your quest, but what can I say if the Magic Council appointed me in request to be in charge of this mission that was sent to them mysteriously by mail a few days ago."

"The magic council? Why them? And why you of all people." Erza asked, brushing her armor using her hands.

"Because it is urgent. They found me first so I just took it in. Anyway, one of their sources recently found a portal to another dimension, and it seems like the request came from there asking for an ice wizard. I couldn't send Gray all by himself with me because it just doesn't seem right, so I sent Erik on a favor to track you all down so you all can come along. The more the better for whatever is in this mission."

"But why us?" Lucy asked. "Can't Crime Sorcière do this as well?"

"I've sent them all on vacation. They needed the break and most of them must see the world in better views than to work endlessly on defeating darkness. It'll be pointless considering none of them really use ice magic. In the meanwhile, Meredy is temporarily staying with Fairy Tail until I come back. I'm sure she will fit right in there."

"Why an ice wizard?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you all the details once we entered the portal. Come." Jellal beckoned as he led them across.

"I hate this place, why does it have to be in Mount Hakobe." Happy chattered, shivering.

"It'll be fine once we entered the portal, it won't be long." Jellal assured.

They soon found themselves in a part of the cave filled with ice shards that looked like mirrors.

"Here it is. It's not visible, but it could be potentially dangerous, just follow my lead. I got specific orders from the Magic Council that no magic is needed to enter, so just go in." Jellal pointed at a huge chunk of ice in the dead center that glistened above everything else.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu gleefully charged towards the chunk before tripping himself, and proceeded to tumble into ice, screaming as he disappeared going in.

Everyone stood with their eyes wide open, not knowing what to say.

"Now you've seen it, so let's go." Jellal broke the silence as he went through, with everyone else following.

"I don't want to go now! This place is creepy! Cats hate the cold too!" Happy cried as he tried to fly away, but Erza grabbed his tail and shoved him in. With a heavy sigh, she walked in to join them.


	2. Chapter 1: Three Men and a Cat Plus Two

**Chapter 1: Three Men and a Cat Plus Two.**

"Stop slacking Gray! Wake up!" Gray's eyes flew open. Natsu was staring directly a few inches from his face, enough to make him freak and bump into him.

"What was that for Frost Face!" Natsu howled in pain and took a swipe at him.

"Maybe you should stop inching closer to my face you pyro!"

A cacophony ensued as Gray brawled with Natsu. However, he soon felt a hand grip his jacket, and knew instantly, Erza was about to shut them up by smashing their heads together again. However, it was Jellal who was gripping him, and he yanked him away from Natsu.

"Pull it together," he said with an effortless tone. "We have better things to do."

As soon as he released him, Gray noticed that Jellal put down his hood, and looked around his surroundings. _I'm standing on a mountain, surrounded by more mountains, and trees, not to mention a more than a few feet of snow._

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The North Mountains, I found a stray map in the snow nearby and looked at it."

"What does the mission request want us to do again?" Gray asked.

"To train an ice wizard that has lost control. The letter that was given to me came from the Kingdom of Arendelle. It seems like it was written a long time ago by a King who had a daughter that can use ice magic. Unfortunately, she lost control of it when it accidentally hurt her sister. I already sent Erza, Lucy, and Wendy to the Kingdom with the map I had found to track them down. You and Natsu will stay here with me. I brought a communication lacrima here just to get in touch with Erza and the girls."

"And me too!" Happy emerged from the snow, shivering.

"Yes. You too. But you're standing right here, so there's no need." Jellal looked at him.

"Why didn't all of us go to the castle then? Why stay up here?" Natsu questioned.

"Do you feel the nature of the blizzard, Gray?" Jellal pointed at the sky. Gray looked up and sensed something odd about it.

"Yeah, I do. I don't think it was naturally caused." he replied, extending his hands out to feel the snowflakes fall down onto his hands.

"Correct, which means, she's nearby. I already figured it out. The storm is stronger when we hike upwards towards that direction. If I step downwards and towards another direction, it dies down a little. I feel the magic power there, so I'm presuming, she's up around the mountain cliffs. Shall we venture?" he said as he started walking, putting up his hood again. Gray exchanged looks with Natsu before following Jellal.

It didn't take long for them to spy something shiny out in the distance after making their way up.

"Happy! Take me up!" Natsu called out to his flying blue cat to investigate.

"Aye sir!" Happy swooped down to pick him up. Natsu immediately sighted it and cried out. "Holy crap! Is that whole thing made of ice?!"

"What whole thing? What are you seeing up there?" Jellal called out from below.

"Sorry Natsu! I can't hold on this long. You're getting too heavy out here!" Happy tried desperately to hold on to Natsu with faint breaths.

"Don't you dare drop me Happy, I'll, Wha-!" he screamed as Happy released him. Gray watched in utter silence as Natsu fell into the deep snow with a thud.

After a few moments, Natsu came up from the surface, rubbing his head.

Gray marched right up to him. "So...what was it that you were blubbering about?"

Natsu spat out snow, and then replied, "A gigantic castle made entirely of ice."

"An ice castle? She couldn't have." Jellal was taken aback. _A mage this strong to create an ice castle? That power, is wildly insane!_ He thought. _Not even Gray could manage that_.

"Let's continue. It shouldn't be far." He said, immediately curious.

They continued to trudge up the path, and soon found themselves staring at a bridge completely made of ice, and the castle, right ahead of them. Other than that, a cliff stood between them and the other side which led to the castle itself.

Gray was intrigued and impressed at the same time. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Well, looks like I found a better rival to fight with than a hot-headed freak."

"What did you call me?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"I called you a hot-headed freak, Charcoal Brains! Something wrong with that?!"

"Yeah Freezer Face! There is!"

"Enough." Jellal spoke in a serious tone. Both Natsu and Gray immediately stopped and turned and saw his face looking at something. Jellal had pulled a greenish sphere out.  
"The communication lacrima!" Jellal set the sphere on the ground. It established connection immediately. The first thing that popped up was Lucy's face in panic.

"Guys! They're after her!" She screamed.

"After who?" Natsu replied.

"The queen! They said she escaped to the North Mountains! We tried to reason with them but they didn't listen!"

"What did they say?" Gray asked.

"She was branded a monster because she used ice magic and hurt the duke, something like that. I think she is the one we're looking for! And since you guys are right there currently, I think it was best to warn you! They're going to capture her even though she didn't do anything on purpose!"

"Well, we found where she's located. Now, it's up to us to see what's next. Thank you, we'll take it from here." Jellal replied.

"Are you guys sure? We can catch up to you guys before they do right away." Erza joined in the talk.

"No, we can handle it, stay on guard if anything goes array. This mission primarily involves Gray and maybe Natsu if necessary. I'll support them both if needed." Jellal responded.

"Understood. Be careful, there's a lot of the royal army including what the Duke sent after her and the whole place is full of snow. It's like an eternal winter here!"

The connection immediately broke from the cold, and Natsu immediately sniffed out something.

"Smells like company." he grinned as he turned his body towards the downward slope and lit his hands with fire.

"They're already here?" Gray questioned.

"Yep. It's party time!" Natsu bashed his hands together, his excitement was warming the whole place up.

"Aye sir!" Happy joined in.

Jellal stood still, waiting, then noticed two people walking towards them in a distance.

 _They don't seem like hunters or some kind of army enforcement. One's a woman who's wearing a dress._

"Hold on. They're not our enemies." he quickly said, trying to hold Natsu from attacking.

The two people walked up and immediately were surprised to be seen.

"Oh crap. We've been spotted." the woman squeaked.

"You sure your sister is alone?" the man whispered loudly enough for all of them to hear him.

"Who are you?" Jellal stepped forward.

The woman stepped forward with a serious look on her face, like as if she branded Jellal an enemy.

"My name is Princess Anna of Arendelle. I came here to look for my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I want to ask, what are you three doing here next to that ice palace?"


	3. Chapter 2: Gray vs Elsa: Battle on Ice

**Chapter 2: Gray vs. Elsa. Battle on Ice**

"So you're the princess of the kingdom." Jellal put his hood down and bowed.

"Yes, and this man here is my friend, Kristoff, and his reindeer, Sven."

"My name is Jellal Fernandes, I came here upon request."

"I'm Natsu!" Natsu chimed in, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Gray Fullbuster, pleasure." Gray introduced himself as he bowed as well. He then looked at Natsu, who was still stretching. He then looked at Happy, who also gracefully bowed. _Even Happy did it and he's being so rude._ He thought.

"Natsu! You're supposed to bow down. Ever heard of manners?" Gray pushed Natsu down for a forced bow, only to get pushed back and punched in the face.

"Ever heard of patience Ice Princess?" he seethed in anger.

Another cacophony erupted as they both brawled once more.

"I'm sorry for all of this, Princess Anna." Jellal muttered to a stunned Anna and her companions.

"No it's...um...fine. Just call me Anna okay?" she stuttered, but she immediately fixed her composure. "So what's this request you were talking about?"

Jellal took out the paper that had the mission printed on it and handed it to Anna.

"We've been sent here by a mysterious person who lived in the Arendelle Castle."

Anna immediately gleamed with joy after reading it.

"So you're suppose to help my sister with her magic? Really? I can't thank you enough! It's been so long an-" Natsu suddenly came flying out of nowhere and collided with Anna, knocking them both into the ground.

Gray walked over and Anna could only squeal in embarrassment at the sight of his shirtless body.

Jellal heaved a sigh. _Now I know how it feels to be Erza._ He thought to himself.

Natsu wasn't done though, he tried himself towards Gray but only lurched forwarded and almost fell again, pulled by Kristoff and Sven to restrain him.

"That's enough you two." Kristoff said.

"Who the heck are you again?" Natsu glanced back with a glum face.

Gray facepalmed at Natsu's stupidity.

"Anyway, let's head towards the castle." Jellal reminded everyone of their present situation.

Kristoff convinced Sven to sit and wait, while Jellal headed up towards the gates, followed by everyone else.

"Wait for me!" a voice called.

Gray turned around, only to find a snowman trying to catch up to them. "What the heck?"

"Hi I'm Olaf." the snowman replied with a fierce grin. "I pride myself as a snowman and I love hugs."

"I don't care who the heck you are, how are you alive?" Gray poked the snowman.

"We got other things to worry about Gray, get moving." Jellal warned.

By that time, he had opened up the doors, and everyone was in awe at the spectacle they were witnessing. Everything inside was made of ice, from the chandeliers on the ceiling to the fountain that stood before them.

"Holy crap! The pyro was telling the truth. The whole friggin place is iced up!" Gray squeaked.

"Wow, Elsa made all of this on her own?" Anna ran around, admiring the work done. "It's amazing!"

"Some crazy place it is." Kristoff poked the floor with his hand.

"Hey…" Anna started to say after realizing what her goal was here in the first place. Everyone turned around to face her, except for Natsu, who was nosing around as if he sniffed something.

"Is it alright if I go talk to her alone? I mean, she doesn't want to hurt anyone, so it's best that I do it to convince her out. I need to apologize to her for doing something that caused her to be like this back at the palace. It's my fault this all happened."

"Uh, sure, go ahead." Kristoff said as he back off and dragged Olaf to the doorway, who was also whining that he didn't get to go explore more.

Jellal followed along with them. "I'll go see if I get any info on some expected guests that are soon to arrive." he muttered silently, and put up his hood.

Anna turned towards Gray, who stood still looking around. "Hey, Gray?"

"I'm staying here." he said without another thought. "I'll be able to help you just in case anything happens."

"It's nice of you, but-"

"I smell her." Natsu interrupted. Anna and Gray both turned to look as well where Natsu was looking. Sure enough, Elsa was standing right there, surprised that not one, not two, but THREE people standing inside her ice palace.

Anna looked at Natsu, amazed by his sensing abilities. She then ran to the staircase and stopped.

"Elsa...you look, different...in a good way." Anna's eyes ran through Elsa's appearance.

"Anna, who are these people?" She asked. Gray could tell she was freaking out, because her face read fear.

"They're here to help. I came here looking for you, but I guess I'm not the only one."

Anna replied while stepping forward little by little.

"No, stay back Anna, I don't want to hurt you. I'll be fine. I came here to live in solitary peace after all." Elsa begged as she backed away.

"Come on Elsa, please. Can we just get along like we used to? Remember the snowman we built together? He's alive! And his name is Olaf too! What about all the good times we had together as little girls?" Anna pleaded.

"I know, but I just don't belong in Arendelle anymore, I can be here and live life without having to hurt anyone. Free to use my magic without the curse of hurting others."

"Well your sister is here right now, and she's not hurt." Gray walked up and walked past Natsu and Anna.

"Gray!" Anna looked at him.

"Natsu, do me a favor and go help Jellal." Gray turned towards him.

"What, I don't want you stealing the spotlight buddy." Natsu growled.

"I'm not trying to steal the spotlight. This is a group effort, but right now, this is my turn alright? I can help her control her ice magic." Gray declared.

"Let's just see what happens then if I don't listen." Natsu charged directly at Elsa.

"No! Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa entreated.

Natsu didn't listen and jumped. "Alright Elsa, it's battle time!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron -"

"Ice-make, Cannon!" Gray quickly scored a direct hit on Natsu with his ice-made cannon, causing an explosion in the ice castle that caused the poor dragon slayer to be flung out of the castle and into the cold, outside mountains, screaming for his life.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he flew after him.

"Good riddance, he'll never learn to stay out of the way." Gray muttered, rubbing his hair.

Elsa looked at him in surprise. She was upset that he did that, but was still shocked to see another ice mage.

"You use ice magic too?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, my master, Ur, taught me. It comes in handy just to get rid of annoying pyro pests like Natsu."

"Is he the pink-haired guy?"

"Yeah, quite the annoying one. But I got to admit, he's really reliable when he gets serious, just not as much when he isn't. He's usually the 'pain in the ass' if you ask me four words to describe him."

Elsa covered her hand to stifle a giggle.

Gray made a fist and came down with it on his other open palm. Once he released it, a tiny snowman statue stood on the palm of his hands, formed with perfection and detail.

Elsa stepped closer to take a better look.

"That's ice-make magic. I'm showing you this because I see that you have the same type of creation magic I have, and probably at a higher level if it reaches its peak. Nevertheless, I can still help you either way. Ice magic is what I specialize after all."

Anna came up to them. "See, he can help! I told you!"

Gray looked at her with annoyance, "And you told me to leave…"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just...sibling problems. I just want to help her. You understand it don't you?" Anna twiddled her fingers.

Gray gave a small grin and turned back to face Elsa. "Well. While we have the time, let's figure out how to use your powers efficiently."

Elsa immediately hesitated. "I'm not sure if you can do that. I've been unable to control my magic since...I was little. I'm afraid I would hurt you if we tried."

"Oh yeah? Battle me then. Right here right now. We'll see how this ends up." Gray challenged.

"Wait, but-"

Gray walked towards her, steadily, and with a determined face.

"Don't come closer! Please!" Elsa begged as she backed off. However, Gray kept walking, and Elsa finally unleashed her magic, to which Gray was prepared for.

"Ice-make, Shield!"

The ice shards harmlessly bounced off of the circular shield Gray created to stop it.

"It's time to control your magic, Elsa. I didn't come all the way this far to see you give up. You wouldn't be making anything better for anyone and it would just end up being worse. There's a eternal winter going on back in Arendelle so it's better if we do this now than to stall out time hoping for some miracle to happen." he said.

"I want to watch! Can I? Can I?" Anna pleaded.

"I'm not sure if it's safe." Elsa stuttered worriedly.

"Let her stay. You have to get used to this anyway with more people around." Gray said as he threw away his clothes.

Elsa wasn't prepared at all at the sight of someone in boxers, so she covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"What's the matter?" Gray asked, confused.

"Dude! Whoa! That's so cool and not cool! You're in your underwear right now because you threw your clothes away! And...And you're in front of the Queen!" Anna exclaimed.

However, Gray could tell she was more stoked about seeing the battle than worry about him stripping.

"Oh well, deal with it! It's a once in a lifetime chance. Let's go, Elsa. You against me, and don't you dare hold back." he declared.

"Oh...alright." Elsa complied, giving in. "We'll give it a try."

"Ladies first." Gray grinned.

Elsa shot out ice, but Gray easily dodged it.

She was immediately impressed at the reaction time he had.

"I told you to stop worrying about hitting me Ice Queen. Show me all of it!" Gray taunted.

Elsa increased her power towards Gray. However, he destroyed all of them in a swoop with his creation of two long ice swords.

"Stop holding back!" he barked. "You're making this way too easy!"

Elsa finally had enough, she unleashed a flurry of icicles toward Gray. He wasn't didn't expect that much so quickly, and wasn't ready at all. He had no choice but to block the attack while the icicles scraped him from head to toe.

Elsa gasped and stopped. Anna had witnessed enough and tried to attempted to stop the battle, but Gray stopped her from doing so when he stood up like nothing happened.

"I'm not done yet. It's perfect for what she needs to understand."

"But you're hurt!" Anna argued, looking at his small wounds.

"It doesn't matter. I'm showing her that even if I get hurt, I can still fight and be at full power. The power of using your emotions is something I learned from Natsu when I watched him defeat countless enemies. It worked every single time."

"What is it about emotions?" Elsa hesitated, stuck on the sentence Gray had finished.

"Watch your guard, Elsa!" Anna yelled as Gray bolted towards her.

"It's about caring for those you want to protect, that's why I use magic. It isn't about suppressing it so you can just believe it'll be better. Trust me, I've done it a bunch of times in the past. And it's also why I'm going to help you control that magic. That's why I pride myself in being an ice wizard!"

"Ice-make, Arrows." Arrows shot up from all sides, but Elsa held up pretty strongly by creating a shield.

"Alright, try this! Ice-make, Hammer!" He formed a giant hammer and sent it right at her. But she broke the hammer in half easily with pointed ice shards.

"Got you!" Elsa heard Gray say, and immediately looked up to see Gray in the air. He had jumped up to distract her and seemed to be creating something big.  
"Ice-make, Cold...Excalibur!" He swung at her , but she intercepted him and stopped the sword with a glistening humongous snowflake shield. However, Gray kept pushing, and they both continued to increase their power, until Gray's ice sword finally gave way and shattered. It was that point, Elsa's magic power was in its peak form. It grappled Gray, causing him to yelp, and caught him by his legs and arms and quickly froze him solid.

Elsa immediately stopped after realizing what she done.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "I've overdone it!"


	4. Chapter 3: More Chaos

**Chapter 3: More Chaos**

"Don't panic Elsa! It'll be fine!" Anna pleaded. She could tell Elsa was already losing control again after freezing Gray.

"I can't do it! I just can't! I'll end up killing him if I continue to be this way!" Elsa screamed as she unintentionally released more magic power

"No! Don't do it Elsa, please control yourself!" Anna screamed. Ice shot out from Elsa's magic power release and pierced her straight in the heart. She winced in pain as Kristoff came in the nick of time to aide Anna, but they suddenly found themselves staring at a giant snow monster that Elsa had created to drive them out.

"Oh boy," Kristoff looked up, "You better hope we make it out alive at this rate."

* * *

Jellal in the meanwhile, had been looking out in the distance, searching for any signs of the royal army. He had established another communication connection with Erza and had found out about the true intentions of the "army", whom were given orders from the Duke himself to capture Elsa. He had been standing there for awhile now, waiting for them to arrive and face them.

Instead, he found a struggling Happy carrying a depleted Natsu right before him.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"A heated argument between Natsu and Gray started, and Gray just shot him out with an ice cannon." Happy said meekly as he dropped Natsu onto the cold snow once again.

"Happy, when's breakfast?" Jellal heard Natsu say weakly.

"Natsu, you're still cuckoo over that cannon shot Gray pulled on you, but I'll forgive you once you give me some fish..." Happy said as he gave his wings a flap before falling on top of him, exhausted.

"Well, isn't this just nice." Jellal closed his eyes and gave a sigh, he then heard a roar coming from the ice castle.

"What was that?" he immediately looked towards the ice castle, and then saw what appeared to be a giant snow monster and noises of screaming. He then grabbed Natsu.

"Natsu, wake up! This isn't the time to be slacking!" Jellal shook him.

"Wha...What?!" Natsu instantly woke up. "What's going on? Where's Gray?"

"Focus. Go to the ice castle right now and find Gray. I think there's something odd going on. Those screaming noises aren't good news. And make sure you don't fail this time you hear?"

"Aye…" Natsu rolled his eyes sleepily as he trudged towards the ice castle like a drunk.

"Quickly! GET MOVING!" Jellal ordered harshly with his best "Erza Tone" voice.

"YES SIR! I WILL! I don't want see Erza's face!" Natsu shrieked, grabbed Happy, and ran towards the castle as fast as he could.

"Wow, sometimes I wonder how Erza makes him get serious." Jellal muttered as he watched them go off. _But the concern right now, is dealing with HIM._ He thought as he turned back to face a large crowd of soldiers that suddenly showed up, led by a man that Jellal was told. The Prince of Southern Isles, Hans.

"I've come to take Elsa and imprison her for threatening the safety of the kingdom, where is she?" Hans called out.

"So you're the army that Lucy told me to expect. Usually I'd side with any forms of government, but considering what I've done in the past and how loyal I am to my Fairy Tail friends, I guess it won't hurt to be a villain for you all, considering I learned the true nature of your intent. You plan on killing the whole family so you can take the crown."

"Move out of the way, that's an order!" Hans commanded as he steamed with anger.

"Sorry, dead end. I shall commit one more sin by stopping you today, and prevent you from trying to kill a friend of ours and our whole entire mission."

* * *

Natsu was running towards the bridge, until he spotted Anna and Kristoff running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stopping.

"The giant snow monster! He's coming!" Anna panted, falling to her knees.

"Say what?" Natsu blinked as the giant came around behind him and started making his way toward him.

Anna and Kristoff both screamed at the sight.

Natsu turned around, stared at it, then gave a sly grin.

"Oh, you're the one they were talking about? You just look like a cocky popsicle, just like Gray."

He inhaled, "Fire Dragon's...Roar!"

Anna and Kristoff widened their eyes as flames came out of Natsu's mouth. He released it with such force that all the snow in the direction the flames emitted melted instantly, and the grass underneath turned to black dust. It instantly created an explosion that ended up tearing the monster square center to bits.

The large blast shook Happy awake, who immediately and frantically searched to see if his knapsack of fish were still there and intact for edibility.

"Natsu, why do you always have to be an overkill." Happy commented as Natsu wiped his mouth.

"Shut up Happy. I give everything 100%, maybe 200% if that exists." Natsu smiled.

"Now I'm MORE FIRED UP!"

He turned around, only to jump back, screaming and pointing at the sight of Anna's hair.

"Hey! What the heck happened to your hair?! It's turning white!"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." Anna softly replied while she looked away.

"I know where to go to get help for her, don't worry about it. Help save your friend right now. He's been frozen solid by Elsa back at the ice palace." Kristoff informed.

"What?!" Happy and Natsu both shrieked in surprise.

"What. What's wrong?" Anna said.

"That's impossible!" Natsu stuttered.

"Why? I saw it in person, just a few feet away." Anna was getting worried if there was something she missed.

"B-But he can't freeze! The cold never bothers him whether it's ice or not! He's an Ice Demon Slayer! He can practically eat ice from anyone! He's IMMUNE to it!" Happy flapped around in circles, firing off any info he could remember on Gray's magic.

It took both Anna and Kristoff a few seconds to process this in before realizing some key words Happy just said.

"He's a WHAT?!" They both cried out.

* * *

Jellal stood against Hans and his men. _Well isn't this oddly familiar. It's just like when I battled the Oracion Seis during the Tartaros incident._ He thought.

"Come." he beckoned.

"Get him!" Hans ordered. His men charged.

Jellal bent down to his knees. "Meteor!"

Light illuminated his body, and he zipped across person to person, hitting anyone he can, but also drawing circles as he went along. He ended up at another side.

With the men being confused about the light that shined below them, he moved his hands in a position where his index and middle finger and the rest of his hand lay on his other hand's palm, with five stretched out fingers underneath.

"May the Seven Stars Bring Judgement upon you." He said in a commanding way before saying the two necessary words to full cast the spell. "Grand Chariot!"

Seven stars of light that formed a zigzag streak fell upon the army, illuminating them and creating an explosion. After the smoke had cleared, Jellal checked to see if they were still breathing. He made sure prior to not give the spell too much power that it would end up killing them, only as a temporary distraction effect. _If only I had Mystogan's staves, this would've been much easier._ He thought in his mind. However, he realized that Hans wasn't there along with the pile of men that fell before him.

"Damn it! He got away!" Jellal cursed under his breath. _It's up to you two now, Natsu and Gray. I'm going to head towards the Kingdom to see if I can meet up with the girls or find Kristoff or Princess Anna on the way, best of luck_. He said telepathically.

"I just hope Hans doesn't find Elsa before Natsu does, that's the worst case scenario." Jellal muttered.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff didn't believe what they just heard Natsu say.

"He's...an Ice Demon Slayer? Do those even exist?" Anna asked inquisitively.

"It's lost magic that he got from his dad!" Happy continued, "It was used to slay demons back in the day with this specific element. He could use both Ice-Maker Magic and Demon Slaying Magic. He's practically immune to ice and frankly could consume it if he wanted to."

Anna didn't know what to say, she was already confused. "Are you telling, that even if Elsa tries to kill him, he could just eat the ice?"

"Aye, it doesn't affect him. He just hasn't shown her his true ability yet. It's super scary for a person who hasn't seen it before." Happy bit on a large fish.

"Then why hasn't he done that when I watched their battle?" Anna pondered aloud.

"I don't know, he might have underestimated her. I can't tell." Happy shrugged.

"I swear I'll beat the snot out of him the next time I see him." Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Speaking of which, Natsu, weren't you supposed to meet up with Gray by Jellal's request?" Happy tugged his friend's pants.

"That's right! I totally forgot about it!" Natsu realized. "I'll meet up with you guys after I beat up Gray. Later!" With that, he sprinted off towards the castle once again with Happy frantically trying to keep up with him.

When they were seen in a distance, Kristoff poked Anna's arm.

"They're a fiesty bunch aren't they?"

"Colorful is the word to be honest." Anna put her hands on her hips.

"Let's get you to that place I was talking about. We need to check on your heart." Kristoff said as he dragged Anna off into the nearby woods.


	5. Chapter 4: Gray Unleashed

**Chapter 4: Gray Unleashed**

Elsa was still bothered by what she had done to Gray Fullbuster, who was frozen solid by her ice. She was so stressed out, that she didn't notice the footsteps of men coming, nor the noticeable black patches of skin that began to slowly run down Gray's arm. An arrow shot that missed alarmed her.

"What is this?" she exclaimed in surprise. She turned around to see two archers advancing towards her quickly, each shooting a volley.

Elsa blocked each shot with her quick hands, freezing the arrows with her movements. Having been too focused on dealing with the archers, she didn't see Hans coming up with a few men while she pinned one of the archers towards the icy wall.

"Elsa!" he declared. She quickly turned around.

"I should've known the ice queen would create such a magnificent palace yet cause so much destruction in her wake. Do you realize how much trouble you have caused?"

"What?" Elsa was startled. She looked around her, realizing for the first time how much of a mess she made defending herself. She failed to realize that an arrow was coming right at her. By the time she turned back, she froze as the arrow was coming closer and closer towards her, not knowing what to do. At that same time, the ice holding Gray broke, and a shot of purple ice destroyed the arrow, obliterating it to pieces.

After a few seconds passed, Elsa finally looked up, and was confused by Hans and his men's expression. They were taken aback by something in front her, a person who had just saved her life.

"Monster...Absolute Demon!" Hans whispered.

In front of Elsa, a familiar face stood with black patched skin all over one side of his body, defending her with gritted teeth.

Elsa, confused as she was by all this, looked back to see that the ice that Gray was stuck in was shattered with a tint of purple on each fallen piece. She looked back, and instantly knew who it was that just saved her life.

"Who are you?" Hans, finding his composure again, pointed his drawn sword at the black-haired mage.

"Someone who will see this face as the last thing in their life." he answered seething with anger.

"Gray…" Elsa spoke with realization. But all she got in return was a few growls.

She noticed the strong magic release coming from Gray, whose hair stood up.

She then also spotted his right arm, which had symbolic markings all over.

"What happened to your skin?" she whispered, worried about his appearance.

He didn't answer.

"Look alive men. Get him!" Hans ordered. His men proceeded to charge at Gray and Elsa.

Elsa watched in amazement as Gray pulled his hands to his side, creating a lengthy blade. He then leaped up, twisted himself, and then proceeded to strike down with full force on the iced ground, causing a explosive reaction of purple ice. Hans barely managed to evade the attack while his men were sent flying. He threw his knife at Gray, who easily froze it, and destroyed with ease. Hans knew he was running out of options, so he tried to think of a plan to take out both Elsa and the mage. At last, he noticed the chandelier on top of them, dangling. He stole one of the unconscious archer's bow, pulled an arrow, and shot it straight up towards it. Hitting a direct shot, the chandelier dropped, and Elsa, noticing that they were both in immediate danger, quickly created an ice shield. However, she watched as Gray immediately blew it up with his own power, destroying it. She watched in horror as he stumbled while it rained down shards of ice. She knew that he was running out of magic power, as he was panting heavily. However, he continuously walked towards Hans with wide open eyes. Elsa could visibly see that Gray was bleeding through his lips, but Gray didn't seem to care.

"Leave, before this gets ugly." He growled at Hans.

"Not without the Queen," Hans stood firmly.

"Then I'll make sure you pay!" Gray answered.

He shoved his hands to the ground, and created a gigantic ring of ice, trapping anyone who was in its area. Unfortunately, he only got a few of Hans' men before they all stepped back to evade the attack. Gray then stood with his signature stance, creating his ice-cannon and pointing it directly at Hans.

As he was about to fire, a huge fireball came out of the blue, and struck the ground between Gray and Hans, leaving a huge crater in the middle. There, in the midst of the smoke, arrived Natsu with Happy, smiling as he punched his hands together.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu? Get out of the way!" Gray ordered.

"Nah man, I can't let you steal all the fun!" Natsu smirked.

"This is a serious situation. Get out of my way." Gray growled.

"Natsu, you should probably let Gray handle this. This is a mission designed for him you know." Happy said as he tugged Natsu's pants.

"Fine, he's all yours. He wouldn't even be a challenge for me anyway." Natsu said.

Gray turned back, only to find that Hans was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Gray scanned.

He suddenly heard a scream and whirled around.

"Right here." Hans answered, struggling with Elsa as she tried to get off from him.

"Let go of her!" said Gray angrily. "Ice-Make, Cold Excalibur!"

"Get off of me!" Elsa screamed, and tried to freeze Han's arm, however, both Natsu and Gray noticed that she couldn't handle him, as her shots were off-target and desperate.

"I'm coming!" Natsu cried out, running towards her. Knowing Natsu was coming up to try to free Elsa, Hans smartly moved out of the way as Elsa whirled her hands full of ice to try to trap Hans. Natsu, not expecting the unintentional attack, took a hit, and fell. Gray in the meanwhile, came up with his ice sword, but Hans threw out Elsa, who was still squirming in pain. Not wanting to hit her with his attack, Gray forcefully made himself miss, and ended up colliding with Natsu on the head, who was trying to stand up, knocking them both out.

"Pathetic." Hans shook his head.

Elsa, who was still in pain, finally freed herself and shot large shards of ice at Hans. He quickly evaded and managing to get himself close to her, threw a knockout punch at her stomach, knocking her out instantly.

"Now," he grinned slyly, "It's time to send you to where you belong, Queen Elsa.". With that, he laughed wickedly while his men, freed from the ice that trapped them, bonded the three unconscious wizards together, and dragged them off to the prison cell tower.


	6. Chapter 5: Dragonslayer Gone Rogue

**Chapter 5: Dragon Gone Rogue**

By the time Elsa woke up, she found herself covered with a light blanket, and both Natsu and Gray sitting with their backs on each other.

"What happened?" Elsa croaked, still weak from the ice palace raid.

"We were captured and thrown into here." Gray answered. Elsa noticed how he was back to his normal self.

"I take responsibility for that." Natsu replied, "I didn't know what was happening then. Maybe if I hadn't interfered, we wouldn't be in this place."

Elsa smiled. "It's alright. You were trying to help in any way you can. There's nothing wrong with that." she then noticed something was missing. "Where's your cat?"

"Oh Happy?" Natsu raised his brow, "He managed to escape and flew off to try to find help."

Elsa thought about his sentence for a moment, then blinked. "Wait, your cat flew off?"

"Happy has wings. He's not really much of a house cat to be honest because he's part of a species called exceeds. They're flying cats that are different from the ones that you might have seen before." Gray brushed his hair.

Elsa nodded thoughtfully. Then asked as he looked at his body, "Is your body alright?"

Gray looked at her. "Yeah." He turned away.

The cell was silent. Elsa then spoke up.

"I-If you don't mind. I want to ask you. What was that black patch of skin and all. It didn't seem normal."

Gray looked down, and Elsa immediately regretted asking.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just-"

"No," Gray interrupted. "My cover was blown from Hans' raid. I was going to show you anyway, and I knew you weren't going to get it."

He then talked about his story. Elsa listened intently to every detail, and by the time he finished, she had no words to say by what she had heard.

"The reason why I told you this story is because I want you to learn that no matter how you look, what kind of power you may have. There's no reason to be afraid that you will lose control. Demon Slayer magic doesn't necessarily mean I'm a demon myself. That time where Natsu and I fought Mard Geer, that was the first time all of that black skin showed up. In the end, I didn't care about how I looked, nor did I lose my ability to control it. It was all because I found purpose. I found that purpose to do whatever I need to do to guarantee that the job at hand is done. Your job as the Queen of Arendelle is to be the protector and ruler of this place. You are the Queen that everybody will love because you can show that you can have the ability to control your powers and be kind. Whatever happened in the past, it's long gone history. Whatever happened to my father, his passing, his legacy, he passed down to me. That's all history. Now is the time to act Elsa. You know your purpose. It's time to prove it."

Elsa was profoundly moved by Gray's motivational speech. It brought some tears to her eyes.

"Thank you. Gray." She whispered.

"Yo Happy! What happened to you?" Natsu cried out.

Gray and Elsa turned around to find Natsu's worried face.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked.

He then saw a seriously injured Happy fly in, and tumble onto the floor. His fur was a mess, and his tail was bleeding a little.

"Lucy…" Happy croaked.

Natsu immediately perked up and alarmed.

"What happened Happy? What happened to Lucy?"

"They…They're…They're all unconscious. Out...They've all been poisoned."

With that, he fainted.

Natsu, stunned, immediately began to discharge a flaming aura.

Gray covered Elsa as they both watched in horror as Natsu became berserk with rage.

"Calm down Natsu! You're going to cause the tower to fall!" Gray hollered.

"I won't let you do this to her!" Natsu released more magic power. "I'll kill you for hurting Lucy and Happy!" He let out a huge roar, quickly followed by yellow sparks that soon surrounded his body. To Elsa, it seemed like her hairs started sticking up with the intense magic release.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!"

A quick but powerful punch immediately broke the cell's bar windows, and out leaped Natsu. The blast and debris left Gray and Elsa shaking.

After a while, Elsa finally spoke meekly, "What...What happened now?"

"Natsu. He's gone on a full rampage." Gray lowered his head. "His anger was driven towards the people that hurt Lucy and Happy. If anyone touches them with the intent of harming them both, he won't stop until he's driven them into the dirt and knocked them out."

"Scary…" Elsa replied, looking at the demolished cell window.

"His power, is what made him win big battles such as beating Zeref, the world's darkest wizard and his own brother, and Acnologia, the dragon slayer turned-dragon that killed his dragon foster dad, Igneel."

"I had no idea he was this powerful." Elsa said softly. "If all of that was true, then is he able to beat you in a single one on one?"

"Although I would never lose to pyro-head, I have to admit. He probably will if he's really serious." Gray sighed.

Elsa was left wondering why Natsu didn't just break the cell door if he was this strong, and what kind of horror she would witness if those two brawled out each other.

* * *

Jellal sat there, guarding the barricade that he created while monitoring the girls that struggled with their breathing. He was mainly concerned about Wendy, because he knew that if she wasn't healthy enough, she wouldn't be able to heal everyone else. Getting medicine to her was the top priority, before the suffering worsens for the rest of them. As he sat there, pondering, listening to the voices of screaming men outside telling him to open the door, he recalled what had just happened.

 _He had just arrived at the castle, and was welcomed in by a man who he'd thought looked oddly familiar as one of Han's. It turns out, he was the Duke of Weselton. He claimed that he was currently the one in charge. When asked where the girls were, he led him to a room filled with armed men, and ordered his execution. Jellal immediately escaped using Meteor, a spell that allows the user to move at lightning speeds without being touched. Knowing that he was being chased around, he moved quickly towards a small room he thought he would be safe, and opened to find his Fairy Tail friends all suffocating, and was stunned to find glasses of warm liquids shattered. A bottle of labeled poisonous liquids was found on the table, presumably by the person who created the mess by setting it there before they left. Feeling an unbroken glass to be warm, he immediately knew the girls were poisoned. When asking what happened, most of them fainted without a word, while Wendy weakly mumbled that she was still cold. Hearing the guards come closer, Jellal started creating a barricade, and sealed it off with his magic to ensure no one is able to get close to the door_.

Still pondering on what to do, Jellal began to hear a grumbling noise, and realized that it was coming towards the barricade. He was barely able to get out of the way when Natsu burst through with an aura of flames and sparks of lightning around him, taking five guards with him as he crashed into the wall.


End file.
